Hyrule's New Hero
by zeldafan7
Summary: A Zelda fanfiction inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first story. The basis of the story is what would happen if… You were waiting for me to say something weren't you? Well, just read the story and it will all become clear…**

O**k, some of these characters, as well as most of the places I am borrowing from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. So I got to give all credit to Nintendo for the characters and places.**

**One last thing…if you plan on posting this on another website, make sure to give me credit or I'm going to sue you like there's no tomorrow! Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm just asking if you decide to put this story on any website, give me credit please. **

A young boy lay in his bed, quiet as a mouse. A fairy sent by the Great Deku Tree suddenly barges in his hut.

"Wake up!" cries the fairy. The young boy still just lay there fast asleep. "Hey! Didn't you hear me!? Wake up!!!" the fairy screams as loud as it can. The young boy wakes up after a horrible nightmare that he could not escape. "Finally you're awake! Quickly! You have to visit the Great Deku Tree! He has summoned you!"

"What!? I better get going then!" says the kid as he rushes out his hut, leaving the fairy behind. Outside his hut, he finds his friend, Saria, waiting for him.

"Hi, Zenk! I heard you got your very own fairy! That's awesome!"

"Yeah," Zenk says as he hops down the ladder that leads up to his hut.

"Hey! You stupid boy! You didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself!" complains the fairy Zenk left inside his hut. "I am Vani, son of Navi, the fairy that traveled with the Hero of Time two decades ago."

"Your father traveled with the Hero of Time? Yeah, sure, and I'm going to become the next Hero of Time," says Zenk as he rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"He's telling the truth! I actually-" Saria quickly covers her mouth before she says anything else.

"You actually what?" asks Zenk.

"Oh! Um, uh…it's nothing…" sighs Saria.

"Zenk! Come on! We got to find you a sword and shield before you go to the Great Deku Tree!" says Vani.

"Why? Am I going to be battling monsters like the Hero of Time?" chuckles Zenk as he pokes fun at Vani.

"Believe what you want, but my father DID travel with the Hero of Time!" shouts the fairy at Zenk. Saria lets out a long sigh as she remembers something about her past.

"What's the matter Saria?" questions Zenk.

"Nothing…just a forgotten memory," says Saria.

"Well, I am going to go and retrieve the Kokiri Sword from that grotto with the dangerous rockslides," Says Zenk with a little overconfidence.

"Well, aren't we confident?" says Vani.

"Just be careful Zenk," says Saria. With everything said, Zenk and Vani go to the grotto.

**AN: Hm…who is this Zenk? Is he just an average boy, or someone far greater?**


	2. Chapter 2: Zenk's Adventure Begins

**AN: Guess what? New chapter! In this chapter, Zenk will meet the Great Deku Tree.**

As soon as Zenk and Vani enter the grotto, a rockslide comes toppling down, just barely missing them.

"Whoa!" Zenk shouts as he takes a step back.

"Come on! If you want that sword, you had better get moving!" shouts Vani. Zenk then quickly rushes through the grotto, not watching where he is going, and trips over a twig, which opens a trap door which Zenk falls into. Inside this tiny room is a single treasure chest. Zenk goes over to open the treasure chest. He opens the treasure chest, which contains half of the Kokiri Sword.

"What? How come this is only part of the sword?" asks Zenk.

"Well, the Great Deku Tree has the other half, so all we need to do now is get the shield," explains Vani.

"Well, I have about 30 rupees here in my wallet from my birthday a couple days ago," says Zenk.

"That should be enough to get your shield then, now let's get out of this hole, it's giving me the creeps," says Vani. Zenk and Vani somehow float out of the hole. Zenk rushes back to the entrance to the grotto, being careful not to get caught in a rockslide. Zenk makes it safely back to the entrance and heads to the village shop from there. When Zenk gets to the shop, he quickly asks about the shield.

"Yeah, we have one, but what do you need it for?" asks the shopkeeper in a gruff voice.

"The Great Deku Tree summoned me and said I should bring a sword and shield," explains Zenk.

"Feh, whatever you say, pal," replies the shopkeeper, unbelieving. Zenk pays 30 rupees and gets the shield. He leaves the shop and heads towards the Great Deku Tree. When he gets to the Great Deku Tree, the Deku Tree asks Vani about Zenk.

"He is a tad rushing with things, but I believe he will be able to do the task for you," says Vani.

"Huh? What task?" asks Zenk.

"Well, you see Zenk, an evil has fallen over Hyrule. I am sure you have had many nightmares as a result of this evil. Anyhow, this evil was caused by an extremely evil man. His name is…Ganondorf. He is the Lord of Evil and was born of the Gerudo. He was sealed away two decades ago by the Hero of Time and his fairy partner. Because of Ganondorf, many monsters have appeared in the cave behind me. I would like you to check this out for me. Do you have the courage to do this?" says the Deku Tree.

"Yes, I do," replies Zenk.

"Ok then, here is the other half of the Kokiri Sword," says the Deku Tree as he shakes a half of a blade out of his branches. Zenk picks the blade up and attaches it to the half he already has. Zenk then rushes into the cave, unaware of what dangers await him.

"Perhaps it is too soon for his destiny to come true. Either way, he must try and conquer all odds, just like the Hero of Time did. I wonder, what would Link think about him?" says the Deku Tree to himself.

**AN: Well? Was it a good chapter? Chapter Three, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Zenk's First Battles

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter. How is Zenk going to get through this cave? Read and find out!**

Zenk enters the cave to find it overrun by Ganondorf's creatures. A Deku Baba lashes one of its leaves at Zenk when he draws too near. Zenk gets a cut from a Deku Baba. "Ow! What are these things!?" shouts Zenk.

"You truly are clueless aren't you…? Those are monsters summoned by Ganondorf. You could probably easily take these down by cutting their stems. Be careful though, they can spit acid." says Vani. Zenk takes a slash at a Deku Baba's stem. The Baba gets cut off from its stem, flails around a bit, then explodes with its blood spraying everywhere.

"Gah!" shouts Zenk, covering his face to protect his eyes from the blood. "Well, that's one down, many more to go," says Zenk.

"Don't let just one kill go to your head, Zenk. There are creatures at least 20 times more powerful than these things. Ganondorf wouldn't just create these pitiful things," says Vani.

"Really? What types of creatures? …GAAAAAH!" shouts Zenk as he is bombarded with several Deku Seeds from behind. Zenk turns around to see a Deku Scrub laughing at him. "Why you…" Zenk charges at the Deku Scrub and tries to slash it with his sword. The Deku Scrub buries into the ground at the last second to avoid getting hurt. "Hey! Get back up here and fight!" shouts Zenk.

"Sigh…you just don't get it do you? These creatures are smarter than they look. But each creature has a weak point…" says Vani.

"I don't see a weakness though! These things don't come up unless they are shooting those seeds at me! Wait a minute…That's it!" says Zenk as he backs up away from the Scrub. The Deku Scrub comes up and fires a barrage of seeds at Zenk. Zenk quickly pulls up his shield and reflects them back at the Scrub. The seeds hit the Scrub and the scrub quickly gets out of its hole entirely and starts running around in circles wildly. Zenk sees this as his chance to finish it off. Zenk charges at the Scrub.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" shouts the Scrub.

"Why shouldn't I?" asks Zenk, ready to finish off the scrub once and for all.

"I was forced to do this! All of us Deku Scrubs in this cave have been brainwashed by the Evil Lord. I guess the pain of being pelted with those seeds shocked me back to my senses. Anyways, I have a little bit of information for you!" says the Deku Scrub, scared half out of his wits by Zenk.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?" asks Zenk, suspiciously.

"Please, just hear me out! Three of my brothers are guarding the Protector of this cave, the Rock Golem. They won't be defeated unless you injure them in the right order. They told me a code that I didn't quite understand at first, but I think it's how you defeat them. 3,1,2. An easy way for me to remember it is 3-12." explains the Scrub.

"For your sake, you better not be lying," says Zenk.

"Gah!" the Scrub cries as it runs away in fear.

"Think he was telling the truth?" asks Zenk.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was lying. He sounded like he was being honest though," says Vani.

"Well, we better continue onward, Vani," says Zenk.

The young boy and his fairy continue through the cave, encountering many creatures, but the next thing he will see will be the most fearsome thing he has ever seen.

**AN: Was that Deku Scrub telling the truth? What is the monster Zenk will have to face? Both these answers, as well as a little about Zenk's past, will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Zenk's Past Revealed

**AN: Finally, you will learn about Zenk's interesting past!**

After numerous battles with Deku Scrubs and Deku Babas, Zenk stumbles upon a room with a treasure chest. Zenk rushes up to the treasure chest and opens it. It contains a slingshot with 30 Deku Seeds.

"Awesome!" exclaims Zenk. Just then, bars cover the door, preventing Zenk from getting out. "What the…!? How am I supposed to get out!?"

"Sigh…Zenk, by now you should know that each puzzle has a solution, you just have to look for it," says Vani. Zenk takes a look around and sees a switch above the door.

"Hmmm…Maybe I can hit that switch and the bars will rise off the door," says Zenk. Zenk takes careful aim with his newly obtained slingshot and fires. He misses by about six inches.

"Ha! You have such horrible aim!" laughs Vani.

"Shut up! I'll hit the target this time!" shouts Zenk. He fires again, this time, only two inches off. "Ok, this time for real!" Zenk takes one last shot and hits the target. The switch triggers some sort of mechanism, making the bars rise from the door. "Yes! Perfect! Now let's get out of here!" says Zenk. He and Vani head out of the room and see another switch above a door that was previously locked. Zenk fires at the target and hits it on his first try. The door opens, allowing Zenk and Vani to enter a room with three Deku Scrubs.

"Well, the pest we heard about actually made it this far," says the first Deku Scrub.

"Let's get him!" shouts the second.

"Gah!" shouts Zenk as he dodges three Deku Seeds fired by the Scrubs.

"Zenk! Remember what the one Deku Scrub said?" says Vani.

"Yeah, I do! Here goes nothing!" says Zenk. Zenk takes careful aim at the third Deku Scrub and reflects a Deku Seed fired by the first Scrub at the third using his shield. The third Deku Scrub is somehow stunned. "Yes! It worked!" shouts Zenk in happiness.

"Zenk! Watch out!" shouts Vani.

"Huh…? Gah!" shouts Zenk as he dodges six Deku Seeds fired by the other two Scrubs. "Ok, that's it!" yells Zenk in anger. He lines up his shield at the first Scrub and reflects its seed back at it. The third and first ones are now stunned! "Heh, just one more to go!" says Zenk. The Scrub suddenly fires twenty Deku Seeds at Zenk. Zenk pulls out his sword and slashes all of them to dust. The Scrub fires one more seed at Zenk. Zenk uses his shield to reflect the seed back at the final Scrub. All three Scrubs surrender.

"What will Lord Ganondorf think!?" exclaims the first one.

"I don't want to find out!" says the third. The three Scrubs bury back into their holes in fear.

"Well, looks like that Scrub was telling the truth," says Zenk. Zenk and Vani head into the next room. In this room is nothing but a pile of rocks. The door locks behind them. Zenk walks cautiously up to the pile of rocks. As soon as Zenk nears the rocks, a giant golem emerges from the rocks. Zenk jumps back a few feet to prevent himself from being crushed by the golem's punch. "This thing is ten feet tall! How am I supposed to beat it!?" shouts Zenk.

"I'm sorry Zenk, even I can't see its weakness," says Vani, ashamed.

"Heh, looks like I got a challenge," says Zenk. Zenk circles the room, dodging the golem's many swings at Zenk. Zenk finally notices something. He sees a loose rock at the top of the room. "Aha!" shouts Zenk. Zenk takes careful aim at the rock. Right as he's about to fire, the golem swings its arm at Zenk and slams Zenk against a wall. "GAAAHHH!!!" shouts Zenk in pain.

"Zenk!" shouts Vani. Zenk slowly gets up and takes aim again at the loose rock. When the golem swings this time, Zenk dodges and fires at the loose rock hanging above the golem. The rock comes crashing down on the golem, cracking it a little. Zenk fires again at another loose rock. This rock crashes on the golem, cracking the golem to the point where it's almost pebbles. Zenk takes one final shot at a loose rock on the ceiling. This rock crushes the golem to dust.

"Yes! I did it!" shouts Zenk in joy. Zenk and Vani are transported out of the cave by a mystical force. There to greet Zenk at the entrance to the cave are twenty Deku Scrubs. The Scrubs fire enough seeds at Zenk to knock him unconscious and turn him into a bloody mess. Zenk is hardly breathing.

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNK!!!" shouts Vani. Just then, the Kokiri Children come, throwing rocks at the Scrubs, scaring them away.

"Zenk!" shouts Saria. She rushes over to Zenk. "Please Zenk…don't die on me…" says Saria. She carries him back to his hut. While Zenk is knocked unconscious, he has a dream about his past.

Two adults are riding through the rain on a horse, carrying a baby to the Kokiri Forest. The adults leave the baby in front of the Deku Tree, entrusting his care to the Deku Tree. The two adults hurry to a temple, where an evil figure flies straight out a temple window, not noticing the two adults. The two adults then transform into Sheikah, a long forgotten race of people. These two adults then go into hiding.

Zenk wakes up from his dream. "Oi…what happened…?" asks Zenk, rubbing his head.

"Oh Zenk!" cries Saria, hugging Zenk. "You were out cold for three days! I never thought you'd wake up!" cries Saria, were face stained with tears.

"Oh Saria…" says Zenk, speechless. "I had the strangest dream…something about two adults leaving a child with the Deku Tree…"

"Zenk…I have some bad news…" says Saria.

"What is it Saria?" asks Zenk.

"The…Deku Tree died. He was cursed by a man wanting the Kokiri's Emerald. He told me to entrust the Emerald to you," says Saria.

"Why me though?" asks Zenk.

"Zenk…you are not a Kokiri. You are a Hylian. You are the son of the King and Queen of Hyrule," says Saria.

"W-w-w-WHAT!?!?!?!" shouts Zenk in amazement.

**AN: Plot-twist! Well, got any clues as to what's going to happen next? Who are the King and Queen of Hyrule? Well, read the next chapter and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Digging Into Zenk's Past

**AN: Well, here we are. We have just found out Zenk is the son of the King and Queen of Hyrule. Who are the King and Queen though?**

"There is NO WAY I could be the Prince of Hyrule!" says Zenk. "I'm nothing but a simple Kokiri!"

"Well, truth is Zenk, I know the King. He is not only the King, though. He is also the Hero of Time," says Saria.

"So you're telling me that I'm not only the Prince of Hyrule, but that I am also the son of the Hero of Time?" asks Zenk.

"Yes," says Saria. "I knew the Hero of Time a long time ago. I even helped him on his journey two decades ago. And no doubt I will have to help you at some point. If only I could tell you about my past."

"Why can't you?" asks Zenk.

"It's…complicated," says Saria.

"Well, I'll take it that you have your reasons," says Zenk.

"Zenk, your father wanted you to have this," says Saria, handing Zenk a tan ocarina. "He told me to give it to you when you emerged as a hero, and I think you have. It was the ocarina he used as a kid."

"Could you…teach me a song he always played?" asks Zenk, tears nearly coming out of his eyes.

"Well, I can teach you the song he and your mother played to relax you when you were a baby," says Saria. Saria sings six soothing notes. Zenk tries to follow on the ocarina and succeeds. They then continue their two-part harmony to continue the lullaby. "This was your mother's lullaby when she was a child," says Saria.

"My parents…" says Zenk under his breath. "What happened to them…?" Zenk's eyes swell with tears as he begins to cry. "Please Saria, tell me about my parents, as much as you can tell me," says Zenk between his sobs.

"Zenk…I wish I could…" says Saria.

"Please! Just a little bit about them is all I ask!" cries Zenk, desperate for answers.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you a tiny bit about them," says Saria. "Their names were Link and Zelda. They were revered as the greatest heroes of all time. Together, they defeated Ganondorf. But, just a few years ago, the day that Ganondorf escaped, they vanished into thin air. Only I know that they left you with us Kokiri. I'm sorry Zenk, but they told me not to tell you anymore than that. They fear that Ganondorf may be watching you at all times, waiting for someone to slip up and tell you about where they went," says Saria with a sad face.

"Well, it was enough. I just wanted to know a little bit about them," says Zenk, his tears almost completely gone. "What do I do now?" asks Zenk.

"Well, your father started the rest of his journey at Hyrule Castle, perhaps you should too," says Saria.

"Saria, I should be going, then. I promise, one day I shall return to the village," says Zenk.

"Well look at you being all heroic," says Vani, who has stayed quiet until now.

Zenk heads off on his journey through Hyrule. He has no idea that he will face days without food, trapped inside temples and numerous monsters that are out to get him. His only goal right now is to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. In the back of his mind, though, he is thinking about his parents, Link and Zelda.

**AN: Well, well, well, Zenk is setting out on his journey at last. In the next chapter, Zenk will visit Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Town. Who knows? Maybe someone at the castle will give him a little more information about his past…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Market and the Castle

**AN: Finally, I got around to writing another chapter. Anyways, in this chapter, Zenk is going to visit Castle Town and discover the entire truth about his past.**

Zenk speeds off to Castle Town to find it bustling with people. Zenk barely makes it through the crowd to a shop that sells numerous weapons and shields. Saria contacts Zenk via Ocarina to tell him something.

"Zenk! I forgot to tell you, you need to buy a metal shield while you're there. You'll need one when you head to Death Mountain," says Saria.

"Huh? Why?" questions Zenk.

"The second Spiritual Stone, the Goron's Ruby, is held there. To get past the dangers, you're going to need something more than a wooden shield. Don't worry, while you were knocked unconscious I gave you all the rupees I had. It should be enough to buy the shield," says Saria.

"Wow, thanks Saria!" says Zenk.

"Well, I got to go. Chelsea needs help weeding her garden," says Saria.

"C'mon Vani, let's buy that shield," says Zenk. Zenk asks the shopkeeper about the metal shield.

"Oh, sorry kid, just sold my last one to a little ranch girl. Wait a minute…you look just like the King of Hyrule!" exclaims the shopkeeper.

"Do I?" asks Zenk with a grin on his face.

"If I remember correctly, the King looked exactly like you when he was a kid. He spent hours upon hours playing with the Queen in the courtyard," says the shopkeeper.

"Well sir, you see…" Zenk is cut off by Vani before he can finish the sentence.

"We really should be going! C'mon Zenk!" says Vani, as he pushes Zenk out of the shop.

"What is your problem?!" shouts Zenk.

"You can't just go around telling people you're the Prince of Hyrule!" scolds Vani. "You could easily endanger yourself! Ganondorf is constantly watching, waiting for a chance to strike! At any rate…we should head to the castle before we head to the ranch. Saria said someone might be able to give us more information about your parents there."

"Well, let's head to the castle," says Zenk. They head to the castle, to find two guards stopping them in their tracks.

"I am sorry, but no one is allowed past this point," says the first guard.

"Hold up, this kid looks just like the King when he was a kid!" says the second.

"You're right! Say kid, do you know who your parents are?" asks the first.

"Well, not directly. My fairy here and my best friend Saria back in Kokiri Village have told me about them. They say that my parents were the King and Queen of Hyrule. Just a few years ago, when I was still a baby, they vanished. They disappeared the same day Ganondorf escaped from his bonds in the Temple of Time, where Link and Zelda, the King and Queen of Hyrule, sealed him two decades ago," explains Zenk.

The two guards stare in amazement at the young boy.

"W-w-w-well I think we have our P-p-p-prince," says the first guard in disbelief.

"Hmmm…Well, Prince, what can we do for you?" asks the second.

"All I ask is some information about my parents," says Zenk.

"Well, let's go inside the castle, perhaps the Royal Advisor could help you. She was very close to the King and Queen," says the second guard as he leads Zenk to the castle.

When they enter the castle, Zenk is overcome by the size of the castle. As he is taking it all in, an elderly woman, perhaps in her 50s, walks up.

"I assume this is the boy you were talking about?" asks the woman.

"Yes, he knows much about his past. I believe he could be the Prince," says the guard that led Zenk to the castle.

"Well, what is your name young one?" asks the woman.

"My name is Zenk," replies Zenk.

"Zenk?! So it is you! I have waited for ten years for you! I am Impa, I knew the Queen when she was just a kid. Then Link came, on the same mission as you," says the woman.

"Link, he is the Hero of Time and the King, right?" asks Zenk.

"Yes, he is. I have been searching all across Hyrule for him and the Queen since they disappeared," says Impa. "I am willing to bet you want to know about them?"

"Yes! Please, tell me as much as you can about them!" says Zenk.

"Well, this is going to be a long story, so pay attention," says Impa. "Fifteen years ago, Link and Zelda got married. A few years later, you were born. One year after you were born, Ganondorf escaped from the Temple of Time in ways no one knows. We still have no idea how he escaped, but someone had to have released him. Anyways, after he escaped, your parents went into hiding. I believe they may be disguised because everyone would notice if they were walking around Hyrule. So, to this day, we still have no clue where they are or what they look like."

Zenk is silent for a few moments before speaking up. "Do you have a picture of them, perhaps?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have one that I always carry with me," says Impa. "Here." Impa hands Zenk a picture of a man dressed in Kokiri clothing standing next to a woman in very elegant clothes.

"So, this is what they looked like?" asks Zenk.

"Yes. Link never liked to be in royal clothing. He always wore that green outfit wherever he went," says Impa.

Zenk is silent for a few more moments. "Could I…keep this picture? I have nothing to remember my parents by," says Zenk.

"Of course you may. I would feel guilty if I kept this picture from you," says Impa.

"Thank you, Impa. I will be sure to repay you one day," says Zenk.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't expect anything in return for that picture," says Impa.

"Zenk, we really need to be going. Ganondorf may already be after the second Spiritual Stone!" says Vani.

"Zenk, let me escort you out of the castle," says Impa. Impa leads Zenk out of the castle and through the market. "Well Zenk, I should be going back to the castle. Just head to Kakariko Village and tell them I sent you, you should be allowed through the gate to Death Mountain," says Impa

"Thank you Impa," says Zenk. Impa then disappears in the flash of a Deku Nut.

"Zenk, let's head to the ranch. We need to get that shield before we do anything else," says Vani.

With that said, Zenk heads to the ranch, where he will meet one of Link's childhood friends.

**AN: Yes, I know, Zenk is running into a LOT of people from Link's past. Keep in mind, though, that the more of Link's childhood friends he meets, the more you will learn about Zenk.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest's Secret

**AN: FINALLY! Another chapter! Anyways, last we left Zenk, he was heading to Lon Lon Ranch.**

Zenk travels through Hyrule Field and comes across a tiny ranch. He enters the ranch and sees a woman out by the horse track singing a song. He walks up to the woman and introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Zenk. I need your assistance with something, if you could?" asks Zenk.

"My name is Malon, nice to meet you Zenk," Malon pauses for a minute. "Hey, by any chance do you know a man named Link? You look exactly what he looked like when we were kids," Malon questions.

"Well, he is my father," says Zenk.

"No wonder you looked familiar. You get your looks from your father. Anyways, about the assistance you needed?" asks Malon.

"I was wondering if you had a daughter," says Zenk. "I need a metal shield and the shopkeeper in town said that a young ranch girl bought the last one."

"Oh! That would be Naylon, she is such a tomboy sometimes. She loves practicing her sword fighting. Anyways, she is delivering a few crates of milk to Kokiri Forest. I'm sure you'll find her if you head to the forest," says Malon.

"Thank you Malon," says Zenk. And with that, he is off to find Naylon in Kokiri Forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenk arrives at the entrance to Kokiri Forest. As he crosses the bridge leading to Kokiri Village, the bridge collapses beneath him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouts Zenk as he falls to the ground below him. Zenk lands on the ground safely, but he isn't getting to the village anytime soon because of the bridge. Just then, Zenk remembers there is another entrance to the Kokiri Forest. He makes his way through the Lost Woods to the entrance. When he arrives there, he sees a rockslide has covered that entrance too. "Damn…" says Zenk under his breath. "Looks like I'm trapped here until someone realizes the path is blocked," he says with a little depression. As he sits on the ground, Saria contacts him through the ocarina.

"ZEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNK!!! Help me!!!" yells Saria.

"Saria!? What's wrong!?" asks Zenk, panicking.

"Get to the Forest Chamber quickly! Just look left when you see my stump. And hurry!!!" shouts Saria. The magical link is then cut off somehow.

"Saria? Saria!? Well Vani, let's head to the Forest Chamber," says Zenk. Zenk and Vani speed to the Forest Chamber, getting lost a couple times in the woods. Finally, they make it to Saria's stump.

"Let's see, Saria said to look left…" Zenk takes a look to the left of the stump and finds a switch of some sort a few steps away. "Vani, do you know how this is activated?" asks Zenk.

"Hm…I think if you slash it with your sword, it will be activated," says Vani.

"Ok, let's find out!" says Zenk. He pulls out his sword and slashes at the switch. The switch triggers some sort of mechanism in the ground and causes a rockslide along the wall closest to the switch. "GAH!" Zenk jumps out of the way, just barely escaping the rockslide. After all of the rocks tumble down the wall, a secret entrance is revealed to the Forest Chamber. "Whoa…" says Zenk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go inside!" shouts Vani.

"Right," replies Zenk. They head inside, not knowing the dangers they will face inside this chamber.

**AN: Well, that's one more chapter done. In the next chapter, Zenk and Vani will explore the Forest Chamber.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secret of the Emerald

**AN: Hey everyone! Time for another chapter!**

Zenk and Vani enter the chamber with extreme caution. As they explore the chamber, they noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Vani, do you sense anything?" asks Zenk with a little bit of fear.

"I have sensed something ever since we came in here. All I can say is that it is the presence of six creatures. Two of them feel human," replies Vani.

"Hmm, I know one of them is Saria, but who is the other?" Zenk wonders to himself. As Zenk is wondering this, a large wall of flame appears in front of him. "GAH! What the heck…?" says Zenk.

"Zenk, look!" says Vani as he flies over to a switch far out of reach. "Try and hit this with your slingshot!"

"I would, but I ran out of seeds some time ago," says Zenk.

"Sigh, well let's head into this room, maybe we'll find some seeds in here," says Vani, flying over to a door.

The boy and his fairy walk through the door, only to be trapped! All of a sudden, three hands come out of the ground. They grab hold of the ground and slowly pull themselves to the surface! These creatures look just like skeletons. One has a sword twice the size of Zenk that looks like a guillotine. Another has a bow and arrows. The last one is carrying a slingshot. Bingo. Zenk rushes at the one with a slingshot, trying to grab its ammo. He is knocked from his feet and slammed against a wall by the skeleton carrying a sword. Zenk quickly gets to his feet and tries to attack the one with a sword. The skeleton with a bow and arrow shoots at Zenk's leg and hits! Zenk falls to the ground in pain.

"Get up!!!" shouts Vani. Vani then emits some sort of glow from his wings and heals Zenk's leg, making the arrow come out of his leg. Zenk gets up and jumps out of the way, just barely dodging a barrage of arrows. Zenk takes out a Deku Nut and throws it. The three skeletons are blinded by its flash. Zenk sees this as his chance to attack! Zenk rushes at the one with a sword and knocks its sword away with a little bit of effort. He takes a swing at its head and the skeleton's head comes tumbling off, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Its body collapses and also vanishes in a puff of smoke. Just then the skeleton with the slingshot fires at Zenk. Zenk deflects all the seeds shot at him with his sword. He charges at the skeleton with the bow and arrow and pushes it with his shield, throwing it off balance. The slingshot skeleton takes aim and fires at Zenk once more. Zenk rolls out of the way, narrowly dodging the seeds. The seeds hit the skeleton with the bow and arrow instead. The seeds hit its head and its head spins around. Its head is then on backwards. The skeleton is confused and Zenk sees this as his chance to strike. Zenk rushes at the skeleton, jumps up, and stabs his sword through its skull. This skeleton vanishes in a puff of smoke. Zenk is hit from behind by Deku Seeds. He turns around and rushes at the final skeleton with his shield. He rams it with his shield and slams it up against a wall. The skeleton crumbles to dust and vanishes in a puff of smoke, just like the other two. Zenk notices it dropped its seeds it had. He picks up the seeds and sees that he can exit the room now. Before that, though, he asks Vani something…

"Vani?"

"Yes, Zenk?" Vani replies.

"How did you do that healing thing earlier?" Zenk asks.

"I'm really not sure. I think that when I saw you in danger, my healing powers kicked in," says Vani.

"Healing powers?" asks Zenk.

"Each fairy in this world has healing powers. It's just a matter of if the fairy can focus their energy enough to actually heal someone," explains Vani.

"Speaking of that, my back is pretty sore from that barrage of seeds I got hit with," says Zenk.

"I can't actually control my healing powers. However, I know something that can help you," says Vani.

"Really? What?" asks Zenk.

"I heard that each Spiritual Stone holds some sort of magical power. The Kokiri's Emerald just so happens to hold the power of healing," replies Vani. "Just hold the Emerald to your wound and it should heal it."

Zenk holds the Kokiri's Emerald on his back. Zenk's back is immediately healed.

"Wow! That really works! Thanks Vani," Zenk says.

"No problem. Now, let's take down that wall of fire that was blocking our path," says Vani.

They head back to the wall of fire. Zenk takes out his slingshot and carefully aims at the switch. He fires a seed and hits the switch. The wall of fire comes down.

"Yes! Let's go Vani!" exclaims Zenk.

The two head onward through the chamber. Eventually, they come across a room with three doors. One door has a puddle of water in front of it. Another has a lot of grass growing in front of it. The last one has rocks scattered in front of it. Zenk heads through the one with grass in front of it. This door leads to a room with grass in the room and nothing else. Zenk takes a step forward and is grabbed by a vine on the ground. He is quickly thrown against a wall.

"Augh!" yells Zenk, in pain.

A large monster comes out of the ground. It's just a large ball of grass and other plants.

"That's a Planine, Zenk. It is one of three most feared elemental monsters. This one is easily taken down by fire, as I'm sure you guessed. There has to be a way to start a fire in here, Zenk," explains Vani.

"I got it!" yells Zenk. He quickly takes out a deku stick and puts it in his hands in a position where he can quickly turn it. He rubs it in the grass and a fire starts. The grass in the room quickly catches fire. Zenk is almost consumed by flames! The Kokiri's Emerald begins glowing and somehow protects Zenk. "What the…? Vani, is there more I should know about the Emerald?" asks Zenk.

"I don't know. The Emerald holds many secrets. I only knew about its healing powers," says Vani.

"Well, looks like the Emerald will protect its owner at all costs," says Zenk.

Meanwhile, the monster had burned to ashes and revealed one of the prisoners of this chamber.

"Zenk, I knew you would come," says the prisoner.

"Saria? Is that you!?" Zenk quickly rushes over to Saria. "Saria, as soon as I heard you were in danger, I rushed to this chamber," says Zenk.

"I can't thank you enough, Zenk," says Saria. "But this is no time to be celebrating. Two other people were captured!"

**AN: Meh, I'll stop there. So, wondering who the other two people are? Read the next chapter and find out! Also, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Beast, Another Secret

**AN: Well, after a long break, I'm finally back and ready to finish this story! Last we left Zenk, he had just saved Saria from the dreaded Planine. We found out there were two other prisoners inside the Forest Chamber…but who are they?**

"Saria! What do you mean there are other people trapped here?!" questions Zenk with surprise.

"Sigh, I mean that I wasn't the only one here. Did you not see the other two doors when you came in here?" says Saria.

"Um…no I didn't," says Zenk with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You are so scatter-brained sometimes Zenk. Anyways, there are two other rooms with people inside. There are probably also worse monsters in those rooms. Luckily, I happen to know each of their weaknesses," says Saria.

"Really?" questions Zenk with a curious look on his face. "How do you know their weaknesses?"

"Well…look, there is no time to explain, we have to save those other two people!" says Saria.

"Sounds to me like you're avoiding the question," says Zenk under his breath.

"Are you coming or not?" Saria says, standing by the door.

"Yes, I'm coming," says Zenk with a slightly annoyed tone.

The two exit the room and enter another door, this one has a puddle of water under the door. As they enter, they notice an underground pond in the middle of the room.

"Stay here, Saria," says Zenk, heading towards the pond.

Suddenly, a giant water creature emerges from the water and throws a ball of water at Zenk. Zenk dodges, but is slightly hit by the ball of water. He notices the ball of water tore off part of the sleeve on his shirt.

"Watch out Zenk! This monster can throw balls of water that solidify and turn into razor sharp discs! There is only one way to beat it! All you have to do is-!" Suddenly, Saria is picked up by the water creature and hurled towards a wall. She is knocked out by the impact.

"SARIAAAA!" shouts Zenk. "Oh, you are in for it now!"

Zenk pulls out his sword and starts charging towards the beast. He is knocked back by one of the creature's arms. Zenk manages to land on his feet and skids about five feet backwards. He starts to charge again. This time, the monster knocks the sword out of his hand. The sword slashes some grass from the ground. Suddenly, the Kokiri's Emerald begins glowing. The slashed grass is pulled towards the Emerald. Zenk gets an idea! The monster tries to knock Zenk against the wall, but Zenk dodges and grabs his sword and starts slashing all the grass in the chamber. The Kokiri's Emerald pulls all of the slashed grass towards it. Zenk keeps doing this while dodging the beast's attacks and eventually has a ball of grass. He throws this right at the beast. The beast swings at it to try to deflect it, but the ball of grass imbued with the Emerald's power absorbs some of the monster.

"Heh, perfect," says Zenk with a sense of accomplishment.

The ball of grass returns to Zenk, and Zenk throws the ball of grass at the water around the beast. The ball of grass absorbs all of the water in the pond. Suddenly, a glowing light appears in front of Zenk. A girl is within the light. The light disappears, and Zenk can see the girl clearly.

"Who…are you?" asks the girl.

**AN: Wow, I ended almost the chapter same as last! That takes extreme talent. Haha, just kidding. Anyways, I couldn't find a way to drag the battle on at all! I wanted this battle to go on for at least another chapter…Oh well, I guess that's how it goes sometimes, right? So, who is the girl? Read the next chapter and find out!**


End file.
